nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Merlin
|kanji = マーリン |rōmaji = Mārin |alias = Boar's Sin of Gluttony Crimson Pig Lady Merlin |age = n/a |birth = December 3 |race = n/a |gender = Female |height = 177cm (5'10") |weight = 57kg (126Ibs) |eye = Brown |hair = Black |bloodtype = AB |family = |rank = Diamond |occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Mage Holy Knight |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins Kingdom of Camelot |abilities = Absolute Cancel Location |symbol = Boar |sacredtreasure = Aldan |manga = Chapter 59 Chapter 62 Chapter 83 |anime = Episode 2 (cameo) Episode 20 |seiyu = Maaya Sakamoto }} is one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. She is regarded as the greatest mage in Britannia. Her Sacred Treasure is Aldan, ''a floating sphere that she can summon with her high level of magic. Appearance Ten years ago, she was wearing a full set of armor with a unique helm that resembled a beetle, like the rest of her fellow Seven Deadly Sins. This armor set had a long dress and she wore high heeled boots. Merlin's wanted poster depicts her as a young woman with long dark-colored hair. Merlin's Seven Deadly Sins tattoo is located at the left side of her neck and is colored red, hence her nickname as the "Crimson Pig". Ten years after, she was first seen wearing a long violet cloak that covered her whole body, making her sex ambiguous. However, when the cloak was ripped apart, Merlin is shown to look very similar to her appearance on her wanted poster. She is seen as a slim, attractive, tall woman with three beauty marks below her right eye (though after her reappearance after Hendrickson's defeat, she appears to only have a single, lower-placed, larger beauty mark). Her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. Merlin's hair is at shoulder length and black. Personality Prior to the Seven Deadly Sins' supposed betrayal, Merlin demonstrates a playful nature, telling her teammates that their meeting with the Great Holy Knight might turn out to be a scolding from their superior for destroying the Great Druid Altar. Merlin is also apologetic asking for her captain's forgiveness for knocking him out. She enjoys mocking and challenging others, teasing her apprentice Vivian for losing herself in rage again. Merlin tends to use anyone as a magical guinea pig to test out new techniques she learned so long as the results are good as Meliodas noted. History Not much is known of her past, but Merlin joined the Seven Deadly Sins after committing a sin related to her title the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. It is known that Merlin participated in missions the Seven Deadly Sins were assigned to; such as the defense of the Maiden Castle of Edinburg from a group of vampires, and defeating a Tyrant Dragon. At some point of time, Merlin and her fellow Sins met with King Liones who was accompanied by young Elizabeth, according to Gowther. At some point, Merlin gave Gowther enchanted armor for yet unknown reasons. Merlin once took in Vivian as her apprentice in the arts of magic and constantly reminded her to fix that habit of losing herself in rage. Ten years ago, Merlin, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, were summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras after defeating a troll queen and accidentally destroying the Great Druid Altar. After they found him dead, all of the Sins were ambushed by Liones' Holy Knights. For a yet unknown reason, after Meliodas ordered the group to disperse, Merlin apologized to him and knocked him unconscious. At some point, Merlin joined the Kingdom of Camelot and became a mentor to the new king, Arthur Pendragon and eventually traveled with him to Liones to free Baltra Liones from the Holy Knights. Plot Introduction arc Merlin's wanted poster is displayed on a board in Boar Hat. Armor Giant arc Using his ability Invasion, Gowther saw in Meliodas' memory that Merlin was the one that attacked and rendered Meliodas unconscious, for yet unknown reason. Gowther also mentioned that since that time, he had heard many rumors about her, but that none of them led to her. Kingdom Infiltration arc As Merlin and Arthur traveled to Liones with an army of Camelot's Holy Knights, the Great Holy Knight of Liones spotted the duo with their army due to their great power level and once the latter went to speak with Arthur, the king ordered Merlin to cancel the spell and revealed that the army was all an illusion, to the Holy Knight's shock. Hendrickson took the two in as they demanded to meet the king, despite Hendrickson saying the king was sick. Hendrickson ambushed them with Hendrickson himself fighting against Arthur while two strong Holy Knights fought against Merlin. However, Merlin easily won the battle and went to heal Arthur when he got hit by Hendrickson's Hellblaze. Arthur told Merlin to stay back while he fought, which caused Hendrickson to reflect on Arthur's and Merlin's abilities. When Arthur was defeated by Hendrickson, Arthur started to blame himself as he was not strong enough, but the cloaked person told Arthur that he perform admirably and just surviving a fight against a Great Holy Knight of another kingdom was significant. The cloaked person said that Arthur's first battle was well done and that he should watch Meliodas battle, as it would serve him in the future, for he is destined to lead Britannia one day. Later on, Vivian teleports the Holy Knights and the Deadly Sins to a forest in order to prevent them from rescuing Princess Elizabeth. Fortunately, the cloaked figure sends the group back to Liones and proceeds on toying with Vivian, sending her to various locations, enraging her. The cloaked figure finally ends her toying, and a furious Vivian summons violent winds to attack her. Despite her cloak being torn apart by the winds, the woman is unharmed, and she is revealed to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. Everyone was either shocked or happy to see Merlin, however, Meliodas was displeased as he believed Merlin was the one who knocked him out ten years ago, and as such wanted answers from her. Yet, he decided to ask her later as they needed to save Elizabeth and Baltra, which Merlin happily agreed with, as she teleported the group to the Royal Chambers. The group was shocked to be in the location so fast and noticed that the Dawn Roar were there as well. As Meliodas was about to try and destroy the door, Merlin revealed that it would be impossible to break in, as it was protected by Perfect Cube, a spell from the Demon World, and as such wouldn't be destroyed with either strong or weak attacks. Merlin used Absolute Cancel and broke the spell, freeing Elizabeth and Baltra. During Dreyfus interrogation, Merlin revealed that Vivian was obsessed with Gilthunder and was willingly to take him and Margaret hostage. After the situation, Baltra started to cough blood which alarmed everyone until Merlin came and offered to heal him back in Camelot along with Arthur. As Merlin was about to leave through teleport, Arthur told her to wait as he went to Meliodas and offered him the title and rank of Great Holy Knight in Camelot as he believed that they were fated to meet. Everyone was surprised and shocked at Arthur's offer, but Meliodas accepted Arthur's offer, to Elizabeth dismay, as Meliodas believed that since the kingdom was saved, Elizabeth was freed, and Dawn Roar would take over the Deadly Sins' job, there would be no need of him in Liones anymore. Arthur was ecstatic to hear Meliodas acceptance, but Meliodas told him not yet, as he need to stay in the kingdom to restore it and he still had the Boar Hat to run. Meliodas then asked Merlin if she would rejoin the Deadly Sins, to which she replied not right away and teleported along with the sick Baltra and the depressed Arthur, much to the team's displeasure. As a result, none of the three knew the next serious situation caused by Hendrickson. Later after Hendrickson's death and defeat, Merlin returned to Liones with King Baltra, who had recently recovered thanks to her new hidden technique from the Demon Realm, but Meliodas criticized her for using the king as her magical guinea pig, which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony brushed off so long as the result were good, much to the king's chagrin. Merlin then listened to the Holy Knights kneeling down before their king, asking for heavy punishment for their sins for blindly following Hendrickson and his evil plot but Baltra instead told them to devote their power to the restoration of their kingdom and thanking the Seven Deadly Sins for saving the country. When Merlin quickly stopped Ban from trading blows with Gowther over Hawk's death, she asked the Goat's Sin of Lust where his armor had gone, and told him that she would get him a new one after hearing his answer. Merlin witnessed Hawk's revival as the Sins rejoiced of their animal companion's return. Current arc As Liones being rebuilt, Meliodas and Hawk were watching over the injured Elizabeth as she sleep in her bed. Merlin appeared out of nowhere due to teleport, and stated that Elizabeth unlock her power without thinking which healed everyone else because she was thinking about others then herself. Even if Elizabeth had some power left, she still wouldn't heal herself which led to Hawk tearing up, believing that Elizabeth should at least thin about her health first. Meliodas and Merlin chat over the location of the Eternal Coffin of Darkness as it was no longer in Liones even with Merlin's "Location" magic technique as it was revealed that a strange bird appeared and fly to the east. Merlin revealed that she told Arthur that she will be away for a while as she will rejoin the Deadly Sins for the time being which made Meliodas glad as it could saved them, but still feel unease with her suspicion smile. Meliodas revealed that he still wanted to know what happened ten years ago while Merlin seem interested in Hawk, calling him a hero which made the tiny pig happy and befriend Merlin. Meliodas realize that he forgot something and went back to Elizabeth room while Hawk yelled at him that he shouldn't do something weird to Elizabeth while she sleeps. When Merlin and Margaret appeared in front of Elizabeth's room, Meliodas step out of the room with a grin which made some of them worried that he did something weird, until it was revealed that Elizabeth is up and healed for unknown reason. Hawk was overjoy to see Elizabeth standing again, but wondered why she is moving again. Merlin seem to know what Meliodas did as it was revealed that Meliodas held her hand and told her that he can't live without her which made her wake up. At some point earlier, Merlin gave Diane Minimum Tablets to shrink down to human size while the latter's tattered clothes are in repair for a while. In preparations for the National Foundation Festival, Merlin gave Diane a new outfit and a gauntlet replacing her lost one previously back at the Forest of White Dreams. During the festival, Merlin, among the crowd of people and Holy Knights witnessed a marvelous display of fireworks. At some point after the festival, Merlin salvaged whatever remains of her Magical Items within her destroyed castle and set up a temporary small castle until her old one was rebuilt. She gave Hawk Balor's Power Eye as his new ear trinket and explained the fundamentals behind it, demonstrating the analyzing of the passing Holy Knights' Power Levels. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony unwittingly lied to Hawk that his Power Level is 3000 as a playful joke that fed the talking pig's ego. Later at the award ceremony, Merlin was present with the rest of her fellow Sins (and Hawk who somehow grew back to normal size) with the exception of Ban and King who were at the new Fairy King's Forest and Escanor still missing. When the king decided to go on with the award bestowing, Merlin witnessed Meliodas calling for the objection and the appearance of three of the Six Stars of the Azure Sky: Death Pierce, Dogget, and Wayeo when the Dragon's Sin of Wrath demanded them to step forth to have a voice in the matter. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony witnesses a battle between Meliodas and Dogget which ended in the former's victory and the latter's defeat and unconscious with the satisfied Six Stars leaving the scene. When Hawk begins to panic of his companions' Power Levels, Merlin tells the talking pig that every member of the Seven Deadly Sins' Power Levels are higher than any Holy Knights' and her Power Level was revealed to be at 4000 much to Hawk's dismay. Much later, the Deadly Sins encounter Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore who thanked Meliodas for defending them and Dreyfus, but feel troubled about them which Merlin revealed that they should go out and find the truth for themselves. Merlin accompanied her fellow Sins to meet with King Baltra, who informed them of the growing omen of the Holy War set in Camelot, south of Britannia. Later, Gowther went to Merlin new headquarter where she give him strange pills as medicine which Hawk found it tasty. As Diane came in, begging Merlin to find King, which Merlin tease saying he might have turn invisible. Merlin than told Diane that if she stop thinking about him, he might pop up and told her that they should get ready for Camelot soon. When everyone left Merlin home, Meliodas walk in, demanding to know what happened ten years ago and wanted something that was stolen from him. Merlin revealed that she knew that the Demon Clan were set free and believe Hendrickson is still alive. Meliodas wasn't worried about him as what he was most worried is the ones who were set free as he believe they were the Ten Commandments who were hand picked by the Demon King himself which Merlin got a bit excited as the items in her room fly around and ask to talk about this real issue. Suddenly, Merlin and Meliodas were struck by Gowther's '''Blackout' technique that knocked out everyone in the capital unconscious except for Diane and were believed to be affected as well. But later on, they're revealed to be alright as they searched around the city to find the cause behind the anomaly. There they find Elizabeth regaining consciousness and then the aftermath of the skirmish between Diane and Gowther appearing to be ended in a draw. After the short scuffle has been settled for now with Gowther returning Guila's old memories as well as Zeal's including their breakup of their relationship, Merlin and her fellow Sins confronts Slader who arrived on the scene. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony was pleased to see the Dawn Roar captain and had a favor for him, only for Meliodas to remind her that Slader only listens to the king. Abilities and Equipment Merlin is said to be the greatest magician in all of Britannia, she was able to defeat some of the greatest Holy Knights in Liones and easily overpowered Vivian, the current most prominent mage of Liones. Merlin is able to cast illusions, having produced a large powerful mirage army that tricked even the Great Holy Knights. Merlin has demonstrated the ability to levitate, similar to Helbram and King. She also has the ability of teleportation which allows her to instantaneously transfer a group or individual objects to a completely different location. Merlin has used a weapon in the past which resembled a crystal ball. Merlin is resistant to magic attacks as she remained unscathed by Vivian's ferocious wind attacks, with only her cloak ripped apart. Merlin mentioned to have a new hidden technique from the Demon Realm that somehow restored King Baltra back to full health. However, Merlin can't use real healing power as only Druids from the eastern forest can perform an ability like that. Merlin possesses a total power level of 4710. This can be broken down to show a magic level of 3540, a strength level of 70 and a spirit level of 1100. Weapons Aldan The sacred treasure Aldan takes on the appearance of a small sphere that floats in Merlin's palm. Abilities * |Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo (Abusoryūto Kyanseru)}}: By placing her hands over a spell, Merlin is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the magic is particularity powerful it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspended. ** |Maryoku Kaijo (Majikku Kyanseru)}}: A technique that allows Merlin to cancel any magic that has been cast on an individual. It was shown to cancel the effects of one of her own magical items. * |Tanchi (Rokēshon)}}: A power that allows Merlin to locate any item or person. She can extend its reach to cover an area of approximately the size of a city. * |Maryoku Zōkyō (Pawā Anpurifai)}}: A spell that allows Merlin to amplify the magic of her allies, making their techniques considerably more powerful. * |Kanpeki naru Rippōtai (Pāfekuto Kyūbu)}}: A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world; the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. * |Shunkan Idō|literally meaning "Teleportation"}}: High-level teleportation magic that allows Merlin to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously. The spell effect radius of Merlin's teleportation is several miles wide. Her teleportation magic was shown to be much faster than the Liones Kingdom's greatest magician. ** |Buttai Ten'i|literally meaning "Object Transition"}}: A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows Merlin to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to herself and her allies. Magic Items *'No. 48: Cure Angel': A demonic caterpillar-like creature that is used for healing. *'No. 172: Minimum Tablets': Based on the spores released by the Chicken-Matango, the Minimum Tablet is capable of shrinking the size of the consumer. The effects of one single pill can endure up to seven hours. *'No. 174: Peace Amulet': *'Balor's Power Eye': Named after the One-Eyed God, Balor, the Eye grants the ability of viewing other character's fighting prowess in the form of numerical values which are split into 3 categories: Power, Strength and Spirit. *[[Goddess Amber|'Goddess Amber']]: A stone that will affect demonic beings within a specific radius. It is used by Veronica to seal Meliodas on Hendrickson's orders. *[[Incantation Orb|'Incantation Orbs']]: A series of magical orbs that activate a spell upon destruction. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Not much is revealed of Merlin's relationship with her fellow Sins but ten years ago, she playfully speculated that they were summoned by the Great Holy Knight for a scolding about their last mission. Meliodas Merlin highly respects her captain, but Meliodas has shown criticism for using someone like the king as a magical guinea pig for testing out new techniques, though she brushes it off. The two possibly have, or had, a close relationship as Merlin believes that she may be forgiven for what she has done to Meliodas ten years ago. Also, among the various characters, Merlin is the only person to whom Meliodas has been willing to talk about more sensitive topics, such as his knowledge of demons, implying a deeper and/or longer relationship with each other compared to the other Sins. Ban Merlin was shown to calm Ban down when he threatened to attack Gowther in anger over the Goat's Sin of Lust's lack of empathy regarding Hawk's apparent death. Gowther Merlin and Gowther are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther seems to have a history with Merlin as she was the one who gave him his armor, which explains her instantly recognizing him, while the other Sins only recently discovered his true appearance. Merlin also seems to defend Gowther's clueless and emotionless nature. After Gowther is revealed to be a doll, by Merlin, it appears she was the only one who knew. This likely means the two had a relation before their mutual membership within the Seven Deadly Sins, or that she was involved with him joining the Sins in the first place. Diane Merlin and Diane are on good terms with each other as the only female members of the Seven Deadly Sins, as shown with Merlin and Diane playfully debating what Great Holy Knight Zaratras would give their team, either a reward or scolding for their last mission, before discovering the murder ten years ago ; and later giving Diane her Minium Tablets to allow the giantess to shrink down to human size and wear human clothes while her clothes are in repair. Escanor Merlin and Escanor are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. While Escanor had a crush on her and wanted to look good in front of her, it is yet unknown if Merlin shared the same feelings towards Escanor, but she did insist on hearing the poem he had written for her. Merlin has also shown interest in which Escanor is the real one. Boar Hat Elizabeth Liones Merlin and Elizabeth have a fairly good relationship, due to Merlin saving Elizabeth's father's life and the princess shows respect towards the mage like towards any other member of the Deadly Sins. Hawk Merlin and Hawk have a very good relationship as Merlin see Hawk as a hero due to his action for saving Meliodas and believed that they should stick together due to being both 'boars.' She also tends to refer to him as Sir Hawk and gave Hawk the Eye of Balor, as well as teasingly lying about his Power Level so he wouldn't be upset. Camelot Arthur Pendragon The two share a student-and-master relationship, and seem to be very close. It isn't known how the two met, but Merlin seems to be somewhat protective of him, covering his eyes with her hand as Meliodas gropes Elizabeth and insisting on going to Camelot right away when she notices something happening there. Battles Current arc *Meliodas, Merlin, Arthur and the Holy knights of Camelot vs. Albion: Win * Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader & the Holy Knights of Camelot vs. Galan: Lose Trivia *Merlin's profile according to the official fanbook: ** Handedness: Right-Handed ** Knight Ranking: Diamond ** Daily Routine: Research and Experiments ** Favorite Food: Raisins ** Charming Point: Suspicious Smile ** Complex: None ** Person you respect: Nobody ** Person whom you do not want to make an enemy of: Meliodas * In Arthurian legends, Merlin is the name of a legendary wizard and adviser to Arthur, the King of Camelot as well the mentor of Vivian who despised Merlin. *Sometime after the Sins were framed, Merlin's old castle in the Kingdom of Liones started being used as Hendrickson's Magical Research Facility, and was overflowed with rare magical artifacts prior to its destruction. After Hendrickson's defeat Merlin started using another building to house various magic materials, though it is considerably smaller, appearing to be only a one, possibly two, story building, with what what appears to only be one room per floor, at least for the first floor. *For yet unknown reasons, she didn’t use ‚Location’ to find Escanor in an instant, how she could. *Merlin's tattoo oddly resembles Hawk. *Merlin uses magic to manipulate her clothes so that they stay on. *In Volume 5 it is revealed during a Conversation between Hawk and Meliodas that the Tattoos of each Sin were created by Merlin using a Magic Spell. *The Sin of Gluttony is usually symbolized with a Pig and the color orange. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Merlin was placed 9th for postcards. *The advice corner for chapter 117 notes that Merlin has the biggest sweet tooth among the seven sins, being dependent on sweets when she is deep in thought. References }} Navigation es: Merlin Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Diamond